onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhodes D. Ariana
999,000,000 300,000,000|devil_fruit = Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Demon|height = 160 cm (5'3")|crew = Whitebeard Pirates (former); Straw Hat Pirates; Straw Hat Grand Fleet; Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance;|epithet = Demon (悪魔 Akuma)|caption1 = Statistics|relatives = Rhodes D. Carlos (father) Rhodes D. Anna Maria (mother) Portgas D. Ace (lover) Portgas D. Ace II (son)|occupation = 4th Division Commander (former); Pirate|dream = To be a good mother to her son}}Rhodes D. Ariana, 'better known as '"The Demon", is the lover to the late Portgas D. Ace' '''and the mother to their son, '''Portgas D. Ace II' and the daughter to Rhodes D. Carlos '''and '''Rhodes D. Anna Maria. Hunted by the World Government for unknown reasons (at the beginning), but was later revealed to be because she was fed the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Demon by her parents in hopes that it would help her with her medical condition, Primary Immunodeficiency Disease, PIDD. Ariana meets and becomes a member of the Whitebeard Pirates after hiding out on the main ship, the Moby Dick. She was welcomed by everyone and grew close to 2nd division commander Portgas D. Ace. After Ace was captured and sentenced to death, her captain, Edward Newgate, more commonly known as "Whitebeard" made her 4th division commander. Succeeding the position from the late former 4th division commander, Thatch. After witnessing Ace's sacrifice to protect his younger brother, Ariana was able to tell him that she was caring his child, and that she regretted not being able to tell him sooner. Ace apologized to her, wishing to be there to see his child grow, and asked Luffy if he would look after Ariana and his child before passing away. Ace's death was devastating to Ariana, which caused her to go into an unrecognizable rage, revealing her Devil Fruit abilities to the world for the first time. She goes on a rampage against Sakazuki, the person behind Ace's death. She was only stopped when Shanks, captain of the Red Hair Pirates, showed up to stop the fighting as well as his own niece's rampage against the Marines. Once the battle was over, Ariana disappeared. Many thinking that she had died like the Straw Hat Pirates, but in reality she was taken by Monkey D. Garp to Dawn Island so she could have her child in secrecy. She was put into the care of Curly Dadan of the Dadan Family, who took care of Ace shortly after he was born. After the birth of her son, she named him after his father, giving him the name Portgas D. Ace II . After two years, Ariana made the decision to go back out to sea to see Luffy and his crew. Leaving Ace with the Dadan Family, who happily agreed to look after him while Ariana was gone. These acts, among other things, have given her, her current bounty of 999,000,000 and is regarded as one of the fifteen female pirates who are referred to as the "Deadliest Women" of the New World, ranking first. Appearance Ariana is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Due to her always adopting such fashion, her hair seems to have adapted to it, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tied. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Ariana is widely known for her beauty among the members of her crew. Ariana’s most commonly seen attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Ariana also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. After the time skip, she adopts a more casual style, with her usual dress being replaced by a much shorter, plain and light-colored one, whose only particular feature was a very small, dark ribbon occupying the same place as the one on her maroon dress, paired with some dark stitchings around the neckline. She was also shown wearing light flip-flops on her feet, and didn’t sport her accessories anymore. After this attire was torn as a result of the battle at Dressrosa, she replaced it with a new one, a towel-like dress held up by two straps circling her neck. She also had most of her body wrapped in bandages due to her injuries. When Ariana was younger, her hair was still long, but at the age of seven-teen, her look was different then what it is now. She cut her hair short, thinking that it would help her stay hidden from the World Government, but after her mother sacrificed her life for her child, Ariana grew out her hair again and vowed to always have it long in memory of her mother. Like many others, if not all of them, Ariana has a tattoo of the Whitebears symbol—purple bones formed in a cross behind a purple skull with a white mustache—like Ace, she has it on her back and like Ace became her pride and joy as a symbol of her new family. Gallery Main Series Personality Ariana has a loving and caring personality, something she's had since she was small. She treats friends, and strangers, even enemies with kindness. She plays a motherly role within her crew, and is often seen taking care of minor things around the ship and assisting Marco when taking care of their captain's failing health. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, but it doesn't mean she isn't prone to anger when pushed too far. In keeping with her motherly role, Ariana is very determined to protect her crew mates and family. She has gone so far as to train her mind and body so she wouldn't lose people who she cared about like with her parents, Ace and her captain. This motherly role also applies when caring for her son. Not wanting her son to have the difficulties as she and Ace both did as children. As a result of wanting to keep him safe and feeling that she still had more to do out at sea, Ariana left Ace II on Dawn Island at Mt. Coludo with Curly Dadan, though it broke her heart to do so. Showing that Ariana cares greatly for her son. Because of her Primary Immunodeficiency Disease, Ariana would often feel like she was burden to those around her. Fearing that others would put themselves in danger on her behalf. This causes her to have self-doubt in herself, but Ace and everyone else always seemed to cheer her up when things got tough Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Will of D Category:Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Deadliest Women Category:OC Straw Hats Category:OC Whitebeard Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female characters Category:Zoan Category:SanjisBride93 OC